I Truly Was Enchanted to Meet You
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Three love stories, starting at the first meeting. A party, a library, a club. A dance, a kiss, something more. None of that matters, though. All that matters is that I met . . . you. LukaxMiku, GumixRin, PikoxMikixIroha


**I Truly Was Enchanted to Meet You**

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

-Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Miku sighed heavily, finally freed from conversation for but a moment before she was approached by yet another co-worker of her parents'. She smiled cheerily and laughed bashfully as she received more compliments on her dress and the up-do her hair had been tied in. Truthfully, she was exhausted. Events like these drained her, but there was a certain way she was expected to behave, so she'd do it. She forced a laugh at a joke that, admittedly, wasn't entirely appropriate of the speaker, but the man she was currently talking to was her father's boss. Her eyes wandered as he spoke. They landed on another pair of eyes that stared back at her, a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to a woman with beautiful silken pink hair. She wondered if they met since this woman was focussing so intently on her. She let the question show in her eyes and excused herself from her father's boss as the woman began walking toward her. Miku strode across the room to meet her halfway.

"I'm Luka Megurine," the pink-haired woman offered.

"Miku Hatsune," the tealette returned.

She was unprepared when Luka gently took her hand, lifted it to her lips, and placed a gentle kiss against her skin. Miku felt redness enter her cheeks as Luka's mischievous eyes met hers and she murmured, "Enchanté."

. . .

Gumi groaned in annoyance as she shuffled through a bookshelf, searching for the novel her teacher had requested she check out as required reading over summer break. It was nowhere to be found. This always seemed to happen. She'd gone and asked the librarians, and, on looking online, they'd stated that it should still be on the shelves as no one had checked it out. Gumi scowled deeply and dug deeper into the shelves, knowing it had to be somewhere. She'd woken up early to come here and everything. The library had barely been open ten minutes. She was certain no one could have snatched it up already. When the book didn't show up, Gumi flopped into a bean bag chair in the reading area, finally admitting defeat. She looked over irritably to the piles of books surrounding the beanbag chair beside her. It looked more like a fort than anything. No one seemed to have laid claim to the books, so Gumi grabbed a bunch off one pile and started flipping through them to find the book she wanted.

"What book are you looking for?" came a voice.

Gumi jumped and stared at the bean bag chair beside her, where a girl was taking a seat. Gumi offered the title, and the strange girl ran her finger down one column of books and then, right from the centre, grabbed out the title Gumi had been searching for. She proffered the book to the green-haired girl. The blonde girl smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry, I didn't realize someone would want that book today. I'm Rin, by the way."

"Gumi," the green-haired girl supplied.

Rin smiled again at her and took a seat next to Gumi, who'd suddenly lost all interest in the book she'd been looking for.

. . .

Miki and Piko, the school's star couple, sat together at a club, not quite feeling its energy that night. Neither suggested getting up and dancing. One had offered slipping into a dark room to be alone, the other had suggested doing it in the men's room, but both had declined, stating not to be in the mood. The couple watched the club with vacant eyes, lounging on a couch where other couples were busy doing what normal couples did when intoxicated. Miki swirled around the contents of her glass, watching it without any interest. Her boyfriend watched the club with the same expression. In her boredom, Miki kissed Piko, and, in his boredom, he kissed back, but they both felt dissatisfied, even if they went beyond that basic level. She stated that she loved him, because she truly did, and he said it back, because he truly meant it, but the words felt hollow, empty, unfinished. When it began to feel like too much effort to continued to kiss, the two returned to watching the crowd, both immediately having their attention caught by a new arrival to the club, a short girl, probably around their age, with pink hair, its longer portion tied back into a ponytail and the rest cut short. She smiled joyfully and laughed in earnest, immediately entrancing the couple. Each looked at its partner.

"It would be new, exciting," Miki offered.

"Just one night couldn't be that wrong, right?" Piko agreed.

The couple, hand in hand, made their way into the masses on the dance floor, before finally reaching the girl. Piko tapped on her shoulder, and she turned to look at them curiously.

"May we buy you a drink?" he wondered. "I'm Piko, and this is Miki."

The pinkette stared at them curiously before nodding delicately and introducing herself. "My name is Iroha."

With that, the couple found that their hearts had been stolen, not from each other per say, but they were now in the possession of this beautiful, pink-haired girl.

. . .

Miku giggled as Luka dipped her backward and then swiftly brought her back up to standing position. She didn't stay there for long, though. The pinkette twirled her partner, who laughed joyfully as she was brought back to her partner's side. Quickly falling into the rhythm of a waltz, she placed one hand in Luka's and one around the woman's waist, following her steps easily.

"Don't you think you should be sucking up to one of those old men and dancing with them?" Luka wondered. "You know, for your parents' sakes?"

"I could ask you the same," Miku replied, smiling brightly for the woman.

"I'm in university now," Luka informed her. "I no longer have to do what my parents ask. Whereas you, my dear, are still in high school."

"I don't always have to do what Papa and Mama ask," Miku said, casting Luka a flirtatious sidelong look. "After all, Papa and Mama wouldn't like me dancing with a girl, now would they?"

"Well, I know my parents nearly disowned me the first time I told them I was dating a girl," the pinkette offered in reply.

Miku tried not to let her distress show at those words and instead focussed on the beat of the dance, swaying gently with Luka's strong hands around her. The song ended, resulting in a habitual curtsy from Miku and a gentle bow from Luka, which Miku found charming despite the woman's wearing a dress. Luka smiled at her once more before she was approached by a man to ask for the next dance, just as Miku was. Seeing the other girl agree, Miku realized that she must do the same. In the corner of her eye, Miku watched the woman during the entirety of the dance. She would be sure to ask her for the next dance. However, somewhere along the way, when the man spun her, she lost track of the woman.

And when the night ended, Luka was still nowhere to be found.

. . .

It became an ordinary occurrence for Gumi to come to the library, where Rin was always to be found no matter what time of day. The two would sit together, talking and joking. Rin would comment on the book she'd finished reading that day, and Gumi would tease her for being a bookworm, a remark to which Rin would only laugh. There was something Gumi wanted to ask Rin, but she was too afraid to even try.

Someone as pretty and nice as Rin obviously had a boyfriend, right?

Well, if she did, it made Gumi jealous. Not of Rin, but of her boyfriend.

"It's really not fair that you always have to be the one to come visit me," Rin pointed out, shuffling through her lair of books that now surrounding both her usual bean bag chair and the one beside it, where Gumi always sat.

"Well, I'm harder to find than you are," Gumi replied, rolling her eyes. "After all, you're always here. It's almost like you live here."

"I tried that. They wouldn't let me." Rin looked genuinely disappointed.

Gumi chuckled. "Oh, Rin."

"Give me your phone number," requested Rin, staring back at Gumi, completely serious for once. She treated it like it was such a big deal. This girl was so funny. "Please, Gumi!"

Gumi smiled. Teasing Rin was fun, so she'd hold out for now and just give it to her tomorrow. "Mm, I don't think I want you to have my number," she replied, standing up and step over the fortress of books that surrounded them. "I gotta go now. See ya."

"Gumi!" Rin whined. She sighed and begged, "Can you at least check out this book for me? They won't let me take out anymore. You can give it back to me tomorrow."

Gumi rolled her eyes and grabbed the book that Rin held out to her. Rin really was adorable, pouting after Gumi as the green-haired girl left the library. _Tomorrow_, she silently promised. _I'll give it to you tomorrow._

. . .

Miki offered Iroha another drink and swallowed down one of her own. Piko then offered a new one to his girlfriend. Miki had lost track of how many they'd each had, but she knew the number was steadily growing larger. Still, she only felt a gentle buzz. She'd become accustomed to spending nights at clubs with Piko, both not doing much but drinking to attempt to cure their boredom, each morning waking up together, still feeling that dissatisfaction. Iroha, however, was definitely thoroughly intoxicated.

"Drink mine," she insisted, pushing her glass up to Piko's face. Her cheeks were red from the alcohol, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"That's an indirect kiss, you naughty girl," Miki scolded. "He _is_ my boyfriend, you know."

"That's okay, we can - hic - share," the girl replied, interrupted by a hiccup.

Miki, seeing this as the invitation she'd been waiting all night for, leaned down to wrap her arms around the girl's shoulders and gently bite her ear. "What about me and you?" she whispered into the girl's ear, unable to control herself.

"I'll share both of you!" Iroha declared. "I can love you both! Just watch me!"

"How about we go back to my place?" Piko offered, his eyes watching her hungrily, mirroring his girlfriend's gaze.

"Naughty Piko," Miki scolded again. "You're my boyfriend. Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"Just because I want her doesn't mean I don't want you, too," Piko stated, looking at his girlfriend, certain that she felt the same. Her fallen eyes told him she did. "You see? So why don't we all go back to my place? I live alone, so we won't be interrupted."

The couple was in complete shock as Iroha slid between the two and grabbed one hand each, grinning up at them before announcing, "You're both mine now, okay? I won't give you back to anyone, even each other."

They smiled back at the girl and, when they made their way into Piko's empty apartment, felt, for once, completely satisfied.

. . .

_Well, I know my parents nearly disowned me the first time I told them I was dating a girl._

The phrase repeated over and over again in Miku's mind. Did Luka have a girlfriend, then? Was there someone in her life that she loved already? Did Miku have any chance at all? Had dancing with Miku meant anything to her? Or was it just for fun? Miku wasn't meant to read so much into it, right? It was just a one time thing, wasn't it?

Miku stared up at her ceiling as she lay in bed, running through all these questions over and over again. More seemed to pile up the more she thought about it. She wished that Luka would come visit her. She really did miss her. It would be perfect if Luka would just come and open her door right now, just come in and say "Hey," as though it was nothing to just come here. And then she could kiss her.

Miku felt tears spring to her eyes. But what if Luka _did_ have a girlfriend already? Miku hoped she didn't, wished she didn't, but how could she find out? She had no way to contact Luka. For all she knew, she'd never be able to find out. She'd probably never see Luka again. But that could be okay, right? It had been such a beautiful, perfect night with the woman. She didn't want reality to tarnish it, right?

But reality could never be tarnished if it was Luka. Darn it. She really cared a lot for Luka. There was something when she'd met the girl that had just changed her life. If this wasn't love, what was it? Miku wanted to tell her so much, more than anything. Even if Luka did have a girlfriend, Miku could still win her over.

Miku turned over in bed and glanced at her clock, signalling just past two AM. There was no way she could fall asleep now. She was definitely wide awake. She sighed and sat up in bed, allowing herself to be consumed by thoughts of Luka.

. . .

_Give me your phone number. Please, Gumi!_

Gumi giggled as she remembered that adorable look in Rin's eyes. She held the book she'd checked out for the girl tightly against her chest, feeling herself blushing and smiling like an idiot. She'd never felt this way before. What was it that made Rin so special? Well, what she did know was that she seriously couldn't wait to see her again.

When she got home, she brushed off questions from her parents and went immediately into her room, doing homework until it was time to go to sleep. But Gumi couldn't sleep that night. She was too excited to see Rin again tomorrow. This had happened a few times lately, actually. All she ever thought about was Rin now. That girl had some sort of charm that made her so completely captivating. Gumi seemed to have a one track mind where everything led to Rin.

Gumi sighed, seeing no point in lying in bed when she knew she couldn't sleep. The lights were off around the house as she made her way onto the kitchen for a snack. As she nibbled on a carrot, she paced back and forth, wondering if Rin was asleep yet. She'd probably fallen asleep at the library. From what Gumi had seen, this wasn't an unusual assumption. Rin lived and breathed books.

Gumi pouted. Great. Now she was lonely. She suddenly wished she'd gotten Rin's number so she could send her a message and see if she was still up. It was boring to be awake when everyone else was asleep.

Gumi sighed and made her way back to her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed while she munched on her carrot, the book she'd checked out sitting before her. She gently opened it, wondering what it was Rin was going to be reading next. She blinked for a little, staring at the first page, on which a phone number was scrawled, signed underneath with Rin's name and a request to text her if Gumi saw this. Gumi smiled brightly and did as she was asked.

. . .

_I'll share both of you! I can love both of you! Just watch me!_

The next morning, when the couple woke up in Piko's apartment, Iroha was nowhere to be found. Miki and Piko stared vacantly at the pushed-aside blankets on the side of the bed, where Iroha had lain the previous night. Then, lifelessly, they got out of bed and began to cook breakfast.

Piko and Miki were in love with each other. They had been for a long time, and no one would ever question it, not even the respective parties. However, at the moment, they both found that the other didn't hold their attention, not completely. Their minds were taken over by the pinkette who had entered their lives yesterday.

Last night had been so perfect. It was all it had been meant to be. The couple had only meant to spice things up, just for one night. However, one night couldn't be enough. They missed Iroha. The company of each other was no longer enough.

They were both thinking the same thing as they silently went through their morning routine. It was pointless thinking. They had no way to contact Iroha. They hadn't gotten her number or anything. And, of course, she wouldn't have seen it as anything other than just one night, a fling. She'd never know how Miki and Piko both had fallen for her in that miraculous night.

When they made their way to school together, they felt dread. They didn't want people to see them like this, so unsure of one another due to the girl on both their minds. Would she ever realize how much she meant to them? They wanted one thing, just one thing, and that would be enough: they wanted to tell her that they were so completely in love with her and they never wanted to let her go.

. . .

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a gentle voice coaxed.

Miku, having just been woken, parted her jaws in a huge yawn and stretched herself out. She blinked her bleary eyes open and looked up at her visitor. A girl with bright blue eyes and long pink hair smiled gently down at her. Miku, on realizing who is was, sat up quickly and gaped for a moment.

"L-L-L-Luka!" she stammered. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"My father was coming to meet up with your parents for some job thing, so I thought I'd tag along." She smiled. "I'm on break from school this week. I thought we could hang out."

"Really?" gaped Miku. She averted her eyes shyly and mumbled, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Luka."

"I know," Luka laughed in response. Miku looked up at her, startled. Luka winked at her. "That just makes me more enchanting, doesn't it?" She frowned for a moment. "Though I did hate leaving so soon. I would've liked to talk to you more first."

"What about your girlfriend?" Miku wondered, desperately needing to say it. "Shouldn't you be spending time with her, instead of being here with me?"

Luka stuck out her tongue impishly. "Is that what you were worried about? I was wondering why you didn't just as your parents for my number and call me after the stunning impression I left." She grinned and took one of Miku's hands in both of hers. Miku looked up from their hands to Luka's radiant blue yes, which stared right at her. "I was never in love with her, Miku. We've been broken up for a while. I don't have somebody waiting on me, okay?" She took a breath, causing Miku's heart to thunder, and wondered, "So, now that that's all cleared up: Miku, will you go on a date with me?"

"Y-yes," Miku mumbled, unable to say it any louder for fear she'd burst into tears.

Luka rolled her eyes. "You're adorable." Miku looked away, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Well, if things don't work out, I made that first night perfect, right?" Miku nodded. Luka smiled. "Well, we'll always have that, right?"

"But I know it'll work out," Miku insisted fervently, leaning toward the woman, who smiled at her and laughed. "I promise!"

"Whatever you say," agreed the woman, grinning fondly at Miku.

. . .

"Hey, it's the book vandal," Gumi stated with a smirk.

Rin, sitting on a bench across from an ice cream stand, looked at Gumi, startled. Gumi smiled at her and waved the book in the air. Rin smiled widely. Gumi rolled her eyes. Last night, when she'd been texting with Rin, Rin had sent a rather cryptic message and insisted that Gumi find her tomorrow for it to be explained. Gumi had swung by the library first, to no avail, before searching through the town.

"You found me," Rin stated.

"You bet I did," Gumi replied, approaching Rin and taking a seat beside the girl. Rin nibbled at an ice cream cone in her hand, looking curiously at Gumi.

"How?" she wondered.

"My heart led me to you," Gumi proclaimed dramatically. Rin giggled. "Well, actually, I just wandered and eventually got here. So what's this mean?" She shoved her phone in Rin's face.

Rin grinned and pretended to examine the text message. "I forget what it was we were talking about. You'll have to remind me," she lied innocently.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Rin, I did my part and I'm exhausted. Either tell me or give me that ice cream."

"But that's so indecent!" the blonde gasped teasingly. "Don't you know that that's an indirect kiss?"

The greenette scowled. "What's your problem, you goof? Fine, then tell me what the text message means."

She handed Rin her phone. She'd been harassing the girl about writing in a library book, and Rin had questioned which page it was on, to which Gumi had answered the first, to which Rin had replied at was symbolic. Gumi had questioned why, and Rin had requested that she prove that she was worthy by coming to find her the next day. Obviously, Gumi had agreed. So, now, Rin opened the book, pointed to that first page, and replied, "Well, you, see, this is where we are right now."

Gumi raised her eyebrow at the other girl. "I don't get it."

"What I mean is that our story together has just started, right?" she stared imploringly at Gumi, searching for reassurance. Gumi nodded. "So it's not like we're going to reach the end of the book when your vacation ends and you can't visit me everyday anymore, right?"

"Of course not," Gumi scoffed. "I'm not just going to forget you, Rin."

Rin blushed a little and smiled. "Good. Then do you mind if I move us onto the second page?"

"Go right ahead," Gumi agreed.

Her face flushed and her eyes widened in shock as Rin reached up and kissed her. Rin's eyes closed delicately, and her soft lips pressed gently against Gumi's. That wasn't what she'd been expecting, but, she had to admit, she _had_ wanted it. Rin drew back and smiled shyly at Gumi, her gaze asking a question. In response, Gumi grabbed the ice cream cone from her hand and took a lick.

"I guess indirect kissing doesn't seem that bad now, right?" she joked.

. . .

"I'm lonely," Miki confided to her partner.

They sat in their classroom, Miki hanging her arms out the open window as she peered down at the courtyard where most people were eating lunch. It was too nice a day to spend inside, but that didn't seem to apply to Miki and Piko today.

"I miss her, too," he agreed.

"Why did she just leave without any warning?" Miki wondered, looking at Piko sadly while laughter and joyful conversation leaked through the window.

"Well, I doubt she though it was anything serious," he stated. "Just a fling, right?"

Miki pouted and looked outside. "I wish it would rain. That would make more sense right now. This sun is just depressing me."

"Yeah," Piko mumbled in agreement as he joined her in gazing out the window. She felt him grow stiff and looked at him curiously. He knew she was going to ask what was wrong, so he wondered, "Doesn't that girl look like her?"

Miki tilted her head curiously and followed his line of vision. He was right. It did look like her. But there was no way that it actually was her. Still, that didn't stop them from getting their hopes up. The two exchanged a look before bolting from the classroom, pushing past desks and skidding along the floors of the hallways. They stumbled down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Catching sight of her, they ran over to where she chatted with a group of friends, stopping behind her when they realized that they had no idea what to do then. They panted and stared at her, drawing the attention of the girl's group as they fell silent and stared. The couple waited for the girl to turn around.

Then, slowly, she turned, her golden eyes staring at them as she smiled brightly. It was her. It was definitely her. The couple stared at her, unsure what to say or what to do.

Then, she smiled, this time most certainly for them, and wondered, "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

**Author's Note: Happy birthday, mukirome! Wow, this ended up longer than expected. Oops. Well, I chose three pairings from your favourite pairings and wrote for them! Hope everyone liked it! Please review!**


End file.
